villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Blade (Punky Brewster)
Blade is the main antagonist in the two-part Punky Brewster episode "Fenster Hall." He was portrayed by James LeGros. Biography Blade was a thief who found T.C. Finestra who was an orphan and raised him to be a thief as well. Blade uses a knife as a weapon (hence the name) and to eat apples with. When T.C. stole Punky's pencil box which contains a chicky toy, "Hello Kitty" eraser, and 2 Bugs Bunny Pencil, Punky followed T.C. to Blade's hideout and Blade chastised T.C. for not stealing proper stuff. Blade reminded T.C. that he took him in when he was lonely and gave him shelter and food. When Blade left his hideout to go stealing, Punky and her dog Brandon confronted T.C. and he returned her stuff to him. Punky brought T.C. home to have dinner with her and her foster father Henry. When Henry learned that T.C. is staying with Blade and figured out that Blade is a criminal, Henry brought T.C. to the orphanage "Fenster Hall" and T.C. comes to the orphanage with a tantrum with Henry. At Fenster Hall, Mike Fulton the Director of the Orphanage was helping T.C. to feel welcome at the place and share the room with few other guys. T.C. wasn't giving Fenster Hall a chance so he escaped and went back to Blade's hideout. Blade smugly praises T.C. for fleeing Fenster Hall and remarks that he is returning. When T.C. is perplexed that Blade actually wants T.C. back there, Blade says it is because he knows Fenster Hall has advertised an upcoming auction, presenting the chance for a juicy larceny. T.C. returns to Fenster Hall to begin the plan to steal the money. T.C. still isn't much for the place, merely planning to do the job and get out, and the other boys remark how his attitude stinks. Mike, who has been trying to keep the peace, manages to get the group calm enough to get T.C. to talk. T.C. opens up to Mike, and gives up his tough guy act. T.C. tells Mike and the others that his mother died when he was born, and his father descended into alcoholism, drug abuse and constantly shouting at T.C. for "killing" Mrs. Finestra. Mike tells T.C. that Mr. Finestra was wrong to blame him for his mother's death. There were worse problems, T.C. had lived in a trailer park and his father drifted from one menial job to another, constantly proving an unreliable employee and poor breadwinner. One day, T.C. came home from school to find an empty spot where his trailer once stood, with no sign of his home, or his father, causing T.C. to break down in tears. Mike says that it is grueling for a young boy to deal with, but attacking others or blaming himself for his father's misdeeds is unhealthy. Later, the auction starts and T.C. sells the birdhouse he made. After the auction, T.C. steals the metal cash box, ready to give it to Blade. However, when alone, T.C. thinks to himself how immoral it is, and realizes that Fenster Hall cares more about him than Blade. Blade unexpectedly shows up at Fenster Hall to get the money from T.C., who begs Blade that he will go back with him and steal, but to leave Fenster Hall alone. Blade gets into a tirade about how he cared for T.C. when no else would, causing T.C. to retort that is a lie; Mike cares about T.C., while Blade guilt-tripped T.C. into committing robberies. Mike appears, saying Blade can have the money but not T.C., and Blade attacks Mike with his knife. Mike defends himself and Blade retreats with the cashbox, but not before giving Mike a gash. T.C., impressed that Mike put himself in harm's way for T.C., says that he will try to follow Mike's ways from now on. The kids are glad that T.C. is OK, not caring about the stolen cashbox. T.C. appreciates it, but says that he withdrew the cash before Blade showed up, and Fenster Hall cheers. Later, Punky tells Henry that the police arrested Blade at the hospital, where Blade was being treated for a broken toe—Blade opened the box, and when he saw that there was nothing in the box, he got so angry that he threw it down, and it hit his toe. Category:Male Category:Thief Category:Sitcom Villains Category:Imprisoned Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Homicidal